


【盾冬】漩涡（虫族au/pwp/孕期/产卵）

by jiangguang



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangguang/pseuds/jiangguang
Summary: *非典型虫族au*孕期，产卵，性描写*自己爽产物，请务必避雷





	【盾冬】漩涡（虫族au/pwp/孕期/产卵）

**Author's Note:**

> *非典型虫族au  
> *孕期，产卵，性描写  
> *自己爽产物，请务必避雷

Bucky觉得下半身已经开始麻木，他躺在专门为他准备的孵化池里，不安地扭动着身体。这是他第一次产卵，匮乏的生产经验让他紧张，而现在Steve也不在他身边，痉挛的子宫让Bucky有点想哭。  
“Steve，Steve。”  
他对着池边的通讯器喊着，像一滩快要融化的奶油雪糕，那些甜蜜的气味从他的腹部喷涌，从闭合的门缝里挤出去，去拥抱站在门外的Steve，拥抱属于Bucky的雄子。  
“开门”  
他对着监控室下令。  
“可是虫后还没有——”  
“我叫你开门”Steve盯着门移不开视线，像是能看穿这扇隔离门，看到里面渴望着自己安抚的Bucky，“他发情了。”  
他们只好打开门，虽然虫后的命令很重要，但是在现在的情况下如果不开门的话，这位虫王可能会用锋利的爪子撕碎在场的所有。

 

Bucky在模糊间听到了那扇大门被推开的声音，然后就是他熟悉的脚步声，是Steve，他来了。他挣扎着想要睁开眼睛看一看他的雄子，再拉起他的手放在自己的肚子上，感受那些属于他们的孩子，一个个把他肚皮撑起纹路的卵。  
“Bucky”  
Steve褪去身上的衣物，踏进满是营养液的孵化池，坐到了Bucky的旁边。  
“疼吗？”  
他不知道雌虫产卵到底是什么感觉，但是看着Bucky额前渗出的细小汗珠，只觉得心疼和不安。而Bucky只是摇摇头，被阵痛折磨的虫后甚至说不出一句话，意识已经随着子宫口的收缩逐渐模糊，他仍然想生下孩子们。  
Steve牵着他的虫后的手，俯下身去吻他鼓起的肚子，那些卵在他的嘴唇触碰下开始异动，像是感受到了父亲的气息而争先恐后地窜动起来，这样的刺激让Bucky猛地抬高了腰，拔高的尖叫从他的喉咙里发出，泪水也从眼角扑簌簌地滚落。  
虫王被过于活泼的孩子惹得有些恼，他放轻了力度拍了拍Bucky蠕动的肚子，以示威胁。终于，孩子们安静了。

“Steve，摸摸我”  
Bucky一开始并不知道自己发情了，阵痛让他的脑子忽略了这个事情，而现在消去的疼痛让他好过了点，他的眼睛重新恢复清明，此时正看着面前的Steve，满溢的柔情似水如波。  
年轻的虫王还在担心，Bucky现在正处于生产期和发情期的双重折磨中，他不确定他的虫后变得极度敏感的身体是否能够承受住性爱的刺激，但是Bucky已经拉起他的手探向自己不断分泌着粘液的下体，完全扩张开的生殖腔正一张一缩邀请着Steve来插入，来用精液浇灌他还未出世的孩子们。  
“别担心”  
裹了蜂蜜的字眼从Bucky玫瑰色的嘴唇间溢出，他的眼神从未从他的雄子身上移开，他是那样爱着这个男人，为他生育的痛都比不过爱来的猛烈。  
“进入我，别担心。”  
Steve彻底被诱惑，他含住Bucky肿胀的乳头，虫族并不会有哺乳期，所以他很遗憾看不到他的虫后掀起衣服满目慈爱地喂养他们的孩子的场景，但至少身为伴侣的他，可以无限品尝这对樱色的乳头，它们像是真的萃了糖浆一样。此刻的Steve就像是抱着一块大蛋糕的孩子，贪婪地嗅着从蛋糕里流出的的糖浆和奶油，他掰开Bucky的腿，欣赏着藏在腿间那朵美妙的花在为他绽放着。  
Steve伸出舌头舔了上去，舔舐着淌着蜜的花瓣，换来了Bucky的一声惊喘，他的胸口剧烈起伏，仰起来看着Steve的脸上是无可救药的酡红和媚眼如丝，从花瓣里涌出的蜜越来越多，这让Steve的舌头瞬间淹没在温暖的粘稠中，而他的虫后嘴里还在喃喃着他的名字。Steve再没忍住，托起Bucky白嫩的臀肉插了进去，Bucky在Steve撞进来的一瞬间就高潮了，隔着圆滚滚的肚子伸手想要抱Steve，肉花汁水汹涌，因为怀孕变得过于敏感的身体被Steve滚烫的阴茎烫的发抖，花瓣发颤着想要吞吃完整根，不断地收紧吮吸。  
“天呐Bucky”  
Steve扶着Bucky的肚子，避免他在湿润的孵化池里跑走，挺腰狠狠冲撞起来，直直冲着肉花里最敏感的软肉撞过去。  
Bucky的呻吟全碎在嘴边，还没从高潮中缓过神来就被Steve的抽插懵了神，快感直涌上心脏和大脑，碾碎了他的理智和羞耻。  
"我爱你Steve，快，快填满我。"  
Steve听着Bucky的叫喊，拎着他的腿又是一阵深入，大概是想把虫后怀孕的这段时间的情欲给一股脑儿地全都发泄出来似的，就算如此，Bucky的肉穴还是把他的性器咬的发紧，贪婪地容纳着胀大的肉棍进进出出，白色的蜜水混杂着精液流入孵化池，转眼就和营养液融在一起。  
“Bucky你还疼吗？”  
Steve一边抽插着Bucky的蜜穴一边舔着他隆起的肚子。  
“不.....不疼了.....啊....”Bucky随着Steve的动作吐出断断续续的话，他已经被操的浑身瘫软，眼睛还被未流完眼泪模糊成一团，他能感觉到那些嫩肉把Steve的性器在自己体内绞出形状，他甚至在不怎么清明的脑子里想象着他的肉花一定已经被插得嫣红无比，随着Steve的抽插肯定还会带出一点带着粘液的穴肉，翻在外头抚摸着Steve的囊袋。他被情欲烧坏了脑袋，哭着推攘着Steve的上半身，“要，要出来了。”  
Steve一惊，一下抽出了性器，就看着完全被自己操开的穴口开始剧烈收缩，然后就是随着喷出的液体滚落的卵，落在Bucky发颤的腿间。  
“三个”  
Steve没有管自己尚且没有得到纾解的阴茎，激动地凑过去抱住还在大喘气的Bucky，他张开虫翼把他的虫后完全拥入怀里，拨开Bucky被汗湿的额发，密密亲吻着Bucky的眉毛、眼睛和脸颊。

“好好休息会儿吧Bucky。”  
他哼起了Bucky最爱的那首曲子，哄的怀里人沉沉睡去。

不好好休息的话，醒来怎么应对漫长的发情期呢。

 

文档完结于2018.10.11


End file.
